


Under The Stars

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Jack and The Doctor go camping





	1. Chapter 1

"Why camping?" he protested as he tried to assemble the tent, "it's not as if the TARDIS isn't loaded with rooms, we could just set up the tent in the console room and pretend!"

"It's not the same thing," The Doctor replied, "the fresh air, the stars..."

"The mosquitoes, the things that could climb into your tent and chew bits of you off," Jack countered, "were these instructions written in Gallifreyan and translated by a drunk blind Time Lord?" he referred to the paper with diagrams showing how to assemble the tent.

"Perhaps Korean," the thin Time Lord admitted glancing at the paper, "but no this tent was purchased on Earth. I got it in the camping supply department at Hendricks!"

"I sure hope you got it on sale, this thing is a piece of..." Jack snorted, but before he could finish he realised he was surrounded by the now fully assembled tent, "how did you do that?" he asked with a low whistle.

"It probably would have helped if you were reading the English instructions, unless Tagalog is your native tongue."

"I thought the TARDIS translated everything?" Jack grumbled.

"It does but it's a literal translation and you have to still be able to figure out the meaning," The Doctor smiled climbing into the tent too, "either way it's up."

"It's pretty chilly are you sure we can't just spend the day outdoors and our nights in the TARDIS?" Jack smiled winningly, hoping to change the Time Lord's mind.

"You said you were getting cabin fever," The Doctor replied reasonably, "and that all the worlds we visited were beginning to blur into one. This is something we've never done together."

"Why Wyoming?" Jack hugged his knees to his chest, the cool wind seeming to creep through every seam in the tent.

"That movie you really like, the one I have seen you cry over," The Doctor tapped his temple, "what was it called? The one with the guy that played the Joker?"

"Brokeback Mountain?" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"That one! yes!"

"You do know what happens to the main characters?" Jack asked, "it's not a happy ending."

"Endings are never happy in my experience," The Doctor sighed looking into space, then he shook himself, "but you seemed to like that movie and I thought it would be nice to spend time here."

"And I wasn't crying at the movie," Jack protested, "the scenery was just breathtaking." He could tell that The Doctor wasn't buying it but was prepared to let it slide, "so you did this for me?"

The Time Lord nodded, "you've done so much for me over the years and never asked anything in return...." he trailed off, then he took a deep breath, "besides the TARDIS needs to do some internal repairs, so the timing just worked out."

"I hope you brought some thermal underwear," Jack laughed, "at least I have some padding, you're going to freeze to death," he gestured at The Doctor's outfit.

"This coat is plenty warm, and besides my body temperature is lower than a human's, so I am not as affected by the cold. Now let's get the rest of the camping supplies, it's looking like sunset is fast approaching!" he climbed out of the tent and took off towards the TARDIS.

Jack followed a bit more leisurely, he hadn't really anticipated any of this, but the idea of sleeping in a rather snug two person tent with The Doctor, was intriguing. The Time Lord had to be aware of how attractive Jack found him, if the constant flirting didn't give him a clue, then the outright suggestions he had made over the years should have cinched it. Every move was always parried or deflected, or outright ignored. It was all a part of the game the two of them played the rules were, seemingly, that Jack could flirt until he was blue in the face and The Doctor would pretend to be oblivious to his attempts.

Sometimes Jack wondered if he wasn't pretending. Maybe he really didn't understand what Jack was doing. Looking into those deep dark eyes, he saw no hint of acknowledgement; perhaps Time Lords just weren't wired that way?

But then, there was this, a move that took him completely off guard. Did The Doctor really think in this close of quarters Jack wouldn't try again? Not that he could force the Time Lord into anything nor would he want to, but spending time, in this small tent, tensions and other things, Jack smiled crookedly, would certainly rise.

His thoughts were interrupted as The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS arms full and thrust the load into Jack's arms. Jack cocked his head to glance at the pile, "what is all this stuff?" he finally asked.

"Two minus zero sleeping bags, cooking gear, dehydrated and irradiated food stuffs, boots, gloves, a hand held GPS, torches, matches, coffee pot, snow shoes and lip balm, and other important gear, I've had some of these things for ages, hope they still work!" The Doctor rattled off, poking various layers of the armful as he went.

"I have some stuff I'd like to get too," Jack nodded towards the time capsule.

"Better drop that off first and hurry up, the doors will shut in ten minutes and be locked until 48 hours from now," The Doctor replied, making no move to help Jack as he lumbered towards the camp site.

Setting the bundle down Jack trotted towards the TARDIS, ran up to his room, once inside and threw some things into a duffel bag and giving the wall a slight pat said, "I hope your pilot knows what he's doing!" he laughed before heading back out to the tent.

The Doctor had started a fire. He had managed to gather, in the brief time Jack was gone, stones to ring the pit, set up a grating over it, and start a coffee pot boiling. Jack checked his watch, he had only been in the time capsule for seven minutes, "how did you do all that in such short time?" he asked sitting on a log that the Time Lord had dragged from the nearby woods.

"Organisation," The Doctor smiled at him, then his voice dropped a bit, "and I set all this aside about a month ago, when you were back at Torchwood."

"And here I thought this was all spontaneous," Jack laughed.

"Planned spontaneity," The Doctor countered grinning widely, "now would you like some coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the fire died down Jack realised the Time Lord was right, it was beautiful out here. The stars were so bright and seemed so close on this ridge that he fancied he could reach out and pluck them out of the sky. The air was growing cold and the glowing embers were not enough to keep him warm any more so he stood up and announced he was turning in.

The Doctor carefully extinguished the fire and joined him in the tent. Jack had already stripped to his vest and pants and zipped himself up in the sleeping bag by the time The Doctor joined him. The tent was really too small for two grown men, but the Time Lord's thin frame didn't take up a lot of space width wise so it was manageable.

Instead of climbing into his sleeping bag The Doctor sat on top of it and looked around the tent, "why are they called pup tents?"

Jack yawned, "I hadn't really considered it, maybe because it looks like a dog house?"

That seemed to be enough of an answer as the Time Lord lay down on the sleeping bag, flat on his back arms folded across his chest.

"You'd probably be more comfortable if you got inside that," Jack suggested, "you're going to get cold in your sleep if you don't."

"I don't need a lot of sleep," The Doctor replied, still staring up at the top of the tent, "and I'm not cold."

"Suit yourself," Jack sighed, his eyes closing as the warmth of own body heat lulled him to sleep.

He woke a bit later, unsure of where he was at first. The light from the moon shone through the small vinyl window set in one wall of the tent providing enough light to illuminate the small enclosure.

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen; Jack wriggled out of the sleeping back and crawled to the opening to peer out. The Time Lord was sitting by the fire pit, bathed in moonlight, staring at the ashes motionless. Not wanting to disturb him and frankly beginning to feel bits of him were going to freeze off, Jack crawled back into his sleeping bag.

What seemed like moments later Jack's eyes opened again. He was still alone in the tent but the sun was streaming through the window now, the frost patterns on the vinyl making the whole place sparkle like a disco.

There was a fire burning as he stepped out of the tent. The Doctor had laid a heavy coat on his feet sometime in the night, with boots and gloves nearby. He had bundled himself in them before venturing out.

The Time Lord was still only dressed as usual, his long coat open and his feet in what would have to be somewhat soggy canvas trainers. He smiled as Jack approached, "did you sleep well?" he asked cheerily.

Jack grunted something that seemed to translate into, "give me coffee first, then chat," because The Doctor did just that.

After his second cup, Jack felt a bit more sociable, "what did you do last night?"

"The usual," The Doctor replied taking a sip from his cup, clearly not willing to talk about his activities.

"I think I know the real reason you took me here," Jack grinned, "no chance of me getting you in a compromising position and taking advantage of you," he teased.

"Those bags are capable of being zipped together to make one larger sleeping bag," The Doctor replied mildly, "if the need or desire arose."

Jack was in mid swallow when he said that. He almost exhaled the steaming coffee through his nose but instead quickly gulped it down, and gaped at the Time Lord in disbelief.

The Doctor seemed not to notice at first, the faraway look still in his eyes, then he focused back on Jack, "why are you staring at me?"

"I just can't believe you said that," Jack cleared his throat, trying to get the last of the coffee out of his sinuses. Jack sniffed his cup expecting it to smell like some sort of chemical compound but it smelt only of strong coffee. Then pinched himself once on the arm, "this can't be happening."

Thinking that he had somehow offended Jack, The Doctor rose from the log, quickly changing the subject, "I thought today we could hike over to that ridge," he pointed off in the distance, "I hear a waterfall, it might be nice to get a closer look."

Taking another sip of the coffee, Jack began to see that he had misunderstood the Time Lord. He was his normal oblivious self when it came to Jack's lust for him, as usual. Obviously the comment about the sleeping bags was about sharing body heat, nothing more. 

'Too bad' he sighed inwardly, 'for a moment there, I almost thought...' he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had reached the water fall Jack was slightly out of breath from the climb and from the view that laid out before them. The early morning frost had receded but a few icicles clung to the branches that overhung the falls.

They twinkled like diamonds in the early morning sun but as beautiful as it was, seeing the boyish joy in The Doctor's face, the reflection of the light in his eyes was more breathtaking. In these moments, all the worry and care seemed to slip from his features and the Time Lord looked impossibly young, more vulnerable and if at all possible, even more handsome.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The Doctor breathed out, his voice an almost whisper.

"Yes you are," Jack smiled, waiting for the skilled deflection of his compliment or some of the usual come backs but instead he got a soft smile in return.

"I meant the falls, Jack, but thank you," with that the Time Lord slipped his hand in Jack's giving it a squeeze, and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, before moving to get a closer look.

"I know what you meant," Jack responded vaguely, his brain trying to process what had just happened. But before he could work it through he saw The Doctor lean out over the falls, with just a small branch holding him back as he held onto it with one hand, "Doc, I don't think..." was all he got out before the branch snapped and the Time Lord disappeared into the rushing water.

Standing for a moment in stunned disbelief Jack ran down the side of the hill towards the churning water below calling out the Time Lord's name, but the only sound he heard was the beat of his heart and the deafening roar of the falls.

As he ran his mind was operating on many levels, one was concentrating on how he was going to find and rescue The Doctor, another was trying to imagine his life if the Time Lord was not in it, and yet another level was bordering on panic. It was hard to say which was winning.

Once he reached the bottom Jack started peeling off the layers of clothing he had on. The air was cold and the water looked even more frigid but soggy clothes would only weigh him down, he was about to dive into the water when he saw The Doctor climbing out of the river on the opposite bank.

He looked unscathed aside from a small cut on his cheek but the steam rising from his sodden clothing and the almost blue tinged hue to his skin were not good signs. He took off his coat, wringing it out and then, with great difficulty, slipped it back on.

Jack quickly pulled his warm clothing back on and called out, "are you OK?" At first he thought the falls were drowning him out because The Doctor didn't reply. Then he turned around and waved cheerily like nothing at all had happened. Jack's smile of relief froze on his face as the next thing he knew The Doctor collapsed in a crumpled heap.

It seemed like it took forever to find a way across the river but once he did it took mere seconds for him to reach the fallen Time Lord. The Doctor was ice cold to the touch, and didn't appear to be breathing. Just as Jack got ready to start CPR the unconscious man took one shallow breath. Putting his head to the soggy and cold chest he could hear the hearts beating but very, very slowly.

"Well that's something, at least. Thank god for small favours!" Jack grunted as he lifted the thin Time Lord from the ground and ran up the hill towards their camp site, hoping The Doctor would stay alive long enough for Jack to get him out of his wet clothing and into someplace warm.

Only problem was, he recalled as the blue box loomed in the distance, was that TARDIS was in lock down for at least another day and half. The Doctor had said 48 hours, but Jack had packed extra clothes. The Doctor would swim in them but at least they'd be dry.

Unzipping the tent was impossible with the limp figure in his hands he reluctantly set him down as he opened the shelter. Once inside he quickly set about getting The Doctor out of his wet clothes. The coat was difficult, despite the wringing out it had received earlier it felt like it was made of lead, soaking wet lead and still very heavy.

The suit and the three shirts under that came off more easily. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of pants under the suit trousers, somehow he had not thought of The Doctor as being the type to go commando.

He paused a moment once the ice cold Time Lord was completely naked. His rational mind knew he had to get The Doctor warmly dressed and very soon but he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the lean body he had so often wished to see, laid out before him.

Even if he hadn't known The Doctor was an alien, this would definitely have clued him in. The lack of meat on his bones allowed the extra ribs on the long torso to be quite clearly defined. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent. And there were other details that were definitely of other worldly origins, more subtle ones that almost didn't register to the eye but screamed to the mind that this man was not human.

Shaking his head with regret Jack quickly clad the Time Lord in his spare set of clothing. Trying not to laugh at how big everything was on him, the jeans that were skin tight on Jack could have almost held two Doctors, and the jumper could have doubled as a dressing gown.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though he was warmly clad now The Doctor's condition didn't change. He was still blue from the cold, his lips almost grey and his shallow breaths continued to come at worryingly long intervals. Jack knew that Time Lords had lower body temperatures, but he had eaten far warmer bowls of ice cream.

Cursing the TARDIS for not being accessible Jack pulled the sleeping bag tighter around The Doctor's body, and cupped the ice cold face in his warm hands, "please don't die on me," he pleaded.

Not satisfied that The Doctor's body temperature remained at freezing levels Jack remembered the conversation where he mentioned the sleeping bags could be zipped together. After a few missteps he joined the two and climbed into the arrangement wrapping as much of himself around the Time Lord as he could, praying he would wake up soon.

Despite the worry and tension Jack's body overrode his mind and he fell asleep. He woke up to find that he was no longer holding the Time Lord, but was, in fact being held by him. Reaching out a hand tentatively he touched the sleeping man on the cheek. He still felt cool to the touch but no longer as warm as an icicle. Sometime in the night he had warmed up, now it appeared he was actually asleep rather than unconscious.

Jack sighed in relief, now that he knew The Doctor was not in immediate danger he could relax and enjoy being wrapped in those thin arms. He snuggled in closer, and brushed his lips lightly against those of the Time Lord's.

When that failed to wake him he ventured a bit less chaste kiss. That also got no response.

Jack hesitated to go any further, he liked his partners to be at least conscious but then again how often did he get the opportunity to get this close to The Doctor?

Tilting the still man's head back a bit Jack parted his lips and let his tongue explore his mouth. There was a slight tingle of electricity as he probed the cool confines, and he felt himself harden making his trousers a bit too tight for comfort. It was that pain that made him return to his senses, this is wrong, he shook his head and pulled away content, for now, to just lay there watching The Doctor sleep.

In the time had known the Time Lord he had never really seen him this deeply asleep. He had seen him knocked unconscious had been around when little cat naps were taken but that was it. It was hard to imagine he was hundreds of years old; he looked around twelve, an illusion further enhanced by being in Jack's oversized clothing.

Running his large hand down The Doctor's breast and narrow waist he felt the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. His fingers fairly itched to continue on, but he held them to the ridge of the sleeping man's pelvis.

He so longed to touch what he had seen when in a panicked state just hours before. He had been so intent on getting the Time Lord out of his sodden clothing he had barely taken in his naked body but the details still had registered in his mind. He had often wondered if The Doctor's physiology was compatible with humans, and being Jack of course by compatible he meant would a sexual encounter be possible?

The equipment, he grinned softly, seemed delightfully similar, although he was a bit surprised at how well endowed the slightly built man in his arms was. He wondered, as he let his mind wander, how the Time Lord would taste...

He stopped when he realised he was being watched. He sat up quickly, "how long have you been awake?" he asked wincing at how his voice cracked.

The Doctor's amused eyes and the quirk of a smile on his face let Jack know that he had been playing possum for a while, "long enough," with that he also sat up and looked down at himself, "thanks for the loan of the clothing," he pulled at the jumper trying to arrange it so the collar was not falling off of his shoulder.

"I hung yours next to the fire, they should be dry now," Jack cleared his throat, "do you want me to get them for you?"

Wriggling out of the warm sleeping bag the Time Lord got to his feet and gazed down at Jack for an uncomfortably long time. There was something going on behind those fathomless dark eyes that niggled at Jack. The Doctor said nothing about the liberties Jack had taken while he thought he was unconscious. He hoped that meant he really had been out during that now rather embarrassing lack of decorum.

"Thank you for saving my life," The Doctor finally spoke, "looks like I owe you once again..."

"You don't owe me anything," Jack started to protest, he was cut off by the sight of the Time Lord removing the borrowed clothing as he stood in the muted light of the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as the sight of The Doctor undressing was something he had fantasised about for pretty much as long as he had known him, Jack was also pragmatic enough to ask, "don't you think you should keep those on until I fetch your clothes from outside?"

The Doctor said nothing, and continued stripping of Jack's clothing until he stood, completely naked in front of Jack. The ex-Time Agent gulped audibly and for once his long life he was both speechless and completely unable to think.

Before his mind could function again The Doctor slid back into the sleeping bag next to Jack and gave him a kiss. That unlocked him, "Doc, what are you doing?" he asked softly as he pulled away, "you don't have to do this..."

"But..." the Time Lord rolled away, sitting up regarding him with a shocked expression, "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"More than you could ever imagine," Jack admitted, "but you can't do this. You can't sacrifice who you are for my adolescent fantasies!"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, "it's not like I've never done this before Jack, just not with you and not in this body," he explained with a slight smile.

Jack felt like his whole world had been, not only tipped upside down, but shaken like a snow globe and dropped from a great height, "you mean all this...all my flirting...you've known what I was getting at?"

"Of course," came the amused reply.

"Then why now? Why after all this time?" Jack wanted to scream but he kept his voice level. The memories of the cold showers, the nights of tossing in his solitary bed onboard the TARDIS coming back to him in a rush.

"Timing," was the one word answer.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought. The Time Lord was naked, right next to him, offering himself to Jack and all he could do was recoil in horror at the idea of taking him up on it.

Before he could reason it out, The Doctor was out of the sleeping bag and walking quickly, still unclad, out of the tent. Jack scrambled to his feet and ran after him. He watched, with regret as the brown suit, wrinkled but dry, was slipped back on followed by the long coat and the trainers.

The Doctor was unreadable, he refused to look directly at Jack and for his part the ex-Time Agent felt like a complete oaf.

"I was thinking today might be a good day to see what's in the valley," the Time Lord spoke at last, acting as if nothing had happened, "I had read that there are sheep that broke away from herds and have gone wild, and that this time of year would be lambing season, could be interesting to see..."

Jack stepped in close and took the other's hands in his, "look, Doc, I'm sorry. I handled that really badly. It's just all this time I didn't realise you...I mean that...ah, it didn't occur to me..."

"Forget it," The Doctor replied, still unable to look Jack in the eyes, "I shouldn't have presumed," his voice was quiet and it was almost hard to make out what he was saying.

"The mistake was mine,” Jack smiled like a naughty school boy, "you just seem so innocent, so untouchable at times that I didn't expect that from you."

The word 'innocent' made The Doctor laugh, and it seemed to be what was needed to break the ice that had formed between them, "hardly," he smiled. Then he took Jack's hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze, "and I have to say there is no one in the known universe or beyond that is so thick to not notice when you turn on the charm. Did you really think I had no idea you were interested in me?"

"You didn't acknowledge it," Jack protested.

"It was amusing to see how far you'd go," the Time Lord laughed, "you are about as subtle as a brick to the head."

"You've been toying with me all this time?" Jack couldn't help but laugh at the idea, "that's just plain mean!"

"Funny though," The Doctor countered.

"If I promise to behave myself, can we try this again?" Jack asked hopefully after a few moments of silence.

"But if you behave that won't be any fun..."

At that Jack scooped up the Time Lord carrying him back into the tent, "let me show you how much fun I can be."


	6. Chapter 6

Laying the Time Lord on the still joined sleeping bags Jack sat back on his knees and just stared down at him. How many times had he dreamt of this moment? And now that it was seemingly here he didn't know what to do.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined it would ever really happen. Suddenly he felt like a fumbling virgin rather than his usual confident self. He never questioned his abilities as a lover; he knew that was one area where doubt was just not an option. But yet, now the voices in his head were practically whimpering in fear.

The Doctor seemed to catch on to this, and smiled up at him, "I promise not to bite, unless you want me to," he chuckled softly.

Jack smiled too, hoping the sound of his heart pounding wasn't deafening his (hopefully) future lover as much as it was him. He swallowed hard and reached out a shaky hand to stroke the mane of unruly brown hair, as he tried to regroup and recover, "are you sure of this?" he finally managed to ask, his voice low and husky with desire.

"Up to you," The Doctor teased, "if you'd rather not, we still could go see about those lambs..."

Before he could finish that sentence Jack unlocked and slid down next to him, taking his mouth in a kiss. The ex-Time Agent was a bit surprised that the minute their lips touched The Doctor jerked back a bit, then quickly recovering he laced one of his hands in Jack's hair fingers brushing his temples, holding on tight.

The little bit of rational thought Jack was capable of coming up with marvelled at how in tune they were. The minute he thought that it would be nice to have access to the Time Lord's mouth; he parted his lips and accepted Jack's probing tongue. And as he wondered if the silence meant The Doctor was not enjoying this, the Time Lord gave a small moan of pleasure, which quickly allayed his fears.

When Jack began to feel too confined in his clothing thin fingers freed him and stroked him the way he liked causing him to harden under the cool touch.

Losing any sense of doubt he went for it, without breaking the increasingly passionate kiss Jack opened and slid his jeans down to his knees. Then with practised ease did the same for the brown pin striped trousers that were the only thing standing between him and the place he so longed to be.

As it occurred to him that that he had not packed any sort of lubricant, he felt a cool slippery substance coat his rock hard erection.

He lifted The Doctor's hips and gently but firmly eased himself inside the cool tightness. He had had virgins before but this was so snug it almost hurt. He ground his teeth and pushed on. He could feel the Time Lord tense up, holding his breath as he entered him. The hand still in his hair grabbed on a bit harder and Jack could tell this was hurting him by the way his head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly closed.

Holding himself as still he waited for some sign that it was OK to continue, he found the silence unnerving. No sooner had he wished for this The Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's waist pushing himself up to meet him and made a small noise of pleasure as the entrance was completed.

The lovemaking was intense; it was hard to remember as he thrust repeatedly into the man below him that this was their first time together. The Doctor seemed to know, instinctively, what Jack wanted, needed and did it just at the right time.

As Jack neared his climax the one part of his brain that will still functioning realised that the fingers at his temple meant that the Time Lord was in his mind, reading his thoughts! 'The clever bastard', he smiled inwardly, 'no wonder...'

Instead of being unnerved by this Jack used it to his full advantage, and when he finally came he was shaking with fatigue and drenched in sweat. He collapsed on the thin body beneath him, his chest heaving.

Even as he struggled to regain his breath he realised that he had been a very selfish lover, despite all the acting and reacting The Doctor had done to please him, Jack was aware he had not climaxed. He rolled off, disengaging himself and bent to take the Time Lord into his mouth.

He was stopped as he reached out, and was pulled back to lying just at the quiet man's side. He wanted to protest, but the effort he had expended had worn him out and the minute he lay down again he was fast asleep.

In his sleep he couldn't escape the uneasy sensation he had going into this, the whys ate at his usual after climax peace. His mind replayed the encounter over and over. The way the only time The Doctor moved was when Jack wished it so; the sounds of pleasure only came when he wondered if the Time Lord was enjoying himself. Then it struck him like a lightning bolt...he hadn't.

Once again The Doctor had sacrificed himself for someone else. This time it was to Jack and his altar of lust.

Recalling the scene at the waterfall, he realised that it was all a set up. The Doctor knew the branch couldn't hold his weight. How could he risk his life like that? What if Jack hadn't been able to get to him? He knew that Time Lords could withstand extreme temperatures but he was not faking being that close to freezing to death.

Jack sat bolt upright, awake and very angry. He wanted to confront The Doctor, demand to know why he was doing this! But the tent was empty.

It was dark out; he had been asleep longer than he had thought. Peeking out of the small vinyl window he saw The Doctor sitting by the roaring fire, elbows on his knees, hands folded with his chin resting on them, just staring into the flames. His eyes were shining with tears that slid silently down his cheeks and sparkled in the fire light.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack went still with indecision. Part of him wanted to rush out of the tent and hold the obviously distressed Time Lord in his arms. The other part of him feared that the cause of it was his recent actions and he wasn't sure he could deal with that just yet.

So he took the easy way out, and crawled back into his sleeping bag, hoping the morning would bring more clarity of thought and a way to broach the subject without causing further harm.

Sometime in the night The Doctor had slid back into the tent and into Jack's arms without waking him. He was clearly not asleep, even though his eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily to give the appearance that he was. He waited until Jack opened his eyes to stretch and yawn as if coming awake. Turning in the ex-Time Agent's embrace to face him, he smiled, "good morning."

Jack didn't have the heart to interrupt this peaceful scene, even though he knew it was further acting on The Doctor's part, the smile seemed almost genuine. He allowed himself a light kiss to the smiling man's forehead and rolled over on his back.

The Doctor stared at him, for a moment, probably gauging Jack's 'morning after' reaction to him, trying to figure him out. Jack could feel the intensity of his gaze but couldn't look him in the eye, remembering the scene at the fire last night, still seeing the trail of tears...

Before he could say another word the Time Lord was out of the sleeping bag on his feet and chattering away about proposed activities for the day.

Finally Jack could hold back no longer, "Doc, we have to talk," he ventured. The minute the words left his mouth he could feel the tension rise in the air of the small tent.

"I'll make coffee..." The Doctor continued as if Jack had not spoken.

"I saw you crying last night," Jack decided to stop pussy footing around and come straight to the point.

At that the Time Lord stopped his almost manic movements and went still. Jack climbed out of the sleeping bag to stand in front of him, "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry...."

"It's not...." The Doctor started, taking a deep breath, "you're not why..."

"Talk to me, please?" Jack pleaded as he saw the guarded look in the dark eyes that seemed to be so far away now.

"It's just been a long time since..." he stopped clearly searching for the right words, his voice soft and dream like, "and...it…just brought back a lot of memories."

"Good or bad?" Jack asked.

"Both," then as if someone had flipped the channel a bright smile appeared on The Doctor's face, "right! Coffee, then lambs! Get dressed and I'll meet you outside." With that he pulled away from Jack's concerned gaze and bounded out of the tent.

Jack groaned in frustration, he wanted to grab the thin Time Lord by the shoulders and shake him until his teeth rattled. He had seen the pain in those large dark eyes, and had almost thought for once that The Doctor would open up to him, but in a flash the moment was gone. The wall that he built around himself was back up, perhaps stronger than ever.

Instead he threw his clothes on and joined The Doctor at the now roaring fire, “you can’t pretend yesterday didn’t happen,” he started after accepting a steaming cup of coffee.

“And I don’t want to,” the Time Lord replied, “please don’t think I regret it,” he reached out and touched Jack on the cheek.

“You were inside my head!” Jack pulled away and stood up, eyes blazing, “you were only reacting to what I wanted you to do, you can’t have enjoyed it!” he growled, “I hurt you!”

The Doctor looked up at him unblinkingly; even in his anger Jack wondered what was going on behind those unreadable eyes. “Pain isn’t always a bad thing,” he finally responded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Then he looked away from Jack and stared into the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was not sure what he was expected to say, or even what he felt he should say now. He remained silent even though his mind was whirling so fast his head was almost swimming.

Taking a deep breath he leaned forward, “I’m trying to understand this…” he ventured, “but if you don’t talk to me, I will just keep guessing and probably come to the totally wrong conclusion so help me out here!”

At first it seemed like he was not going to get an answer but then The Doctor looked up at him, “what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with something easier,” Jack started, “the waterfall, did you do that on purpose?”

“It didn’t start out that way, I genuinely wanted to see it better, but I did feel the branch start to give way…” the Time Lord admitted with a grin.

“You could have died!” Jack shouted, “why on Earth did you do that? What if I hadn’t gotten to you in time? Are you insane?”

“I wasn’t going to die, I can handle being colder than that. And I knew you’d save me.”

“You don't know that! What if I hadn't gotten there in time?” Jack gritted his teeth, leaping over the fire to grab the Time Lord’s lapels, yanking him to his feet, “what in the hell is wrong with you? Why would you be so reckless?”

Then it struck him. He was an idiot, he let go of The Doctor and sat down with a thump on the log, “you did it for me, to make me feel important. Let me be the hero...”

There was no answer to this and really he didn’t need one, he was right. The Time Lord was willing to put his life in Jack’s hands for the sole purpose of giving his ego a boost. Jack was both flattered and horrified.

“No more games, Doc,” Jack tried for a smile, “I appreciate all you’re trying to do, but you’re scaring me. Let’s start this again, OK? Is the TARDIS really in lock down?”

The Doctor nodded, “it’s really in lock down, there are some repairs she needs to do and until they’re done she won’t unlock.”

“Good, the truth is good,” Jack replied. Then pushing his luck he continued, “was all this planned so we’d wind up making love?”

At that the Time Lord smiled, “do you really want to play twenty questions? Or would you rather do something more interesting?”

“I should have known this openness was a limit time offer,” Jack sighed ruefully. Considering persisting with his line of questioning he gazed into the amused eyes looking directly into his, and realised it was hopeless, “OK I give up, time to go look at the lambs?”

“Breakfast first,” The Doctor replied the edges of his mouth quirking up, “I don’t want you chasing them around the valley with a jar of mint jelly in your hand.”

“Then after wards? I mean after the lambs?” Jack prompted.

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Do you really want to plan everything in advance?” the Time Lord teased.

“Your sense of adventure is just a bit more ‘exciting’ than I’m comfortable with,” Jack sighed, “just promise me, please, that you won’t throw yourself under the herd or anger a protective mama sheep just so I can save your skinny, but desirable arse OK?

“I promise,” The Doctor laughed, “now breakfast, I have dehydrated eggs, dehydrated bacon and something that the package claims is freeze dried pancakes,” he fished in a metal box by his side, “which one do you want to try first?”

Jack was still reeling from the earlier events and food didn’t sound at all appealing. ‘If you could call what The Doctor was holding out food,’ he snorted. 

“I don’t care,” he finally replied, “you choose.”

“Freeze dried it is,” the Time Lord laughed prying open the package and pulling out something that looked like beige paving tiles, before setting them into the frying pan on to the fire.

Sitting still, Jack tried to organise his thoughts. He was usually a fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants kind of guy but The Doctor had succeeded in completely throwing his normal state of being in chaos. He watched him making their breakfast with a new sense of how alien this man truly was. He wished he could get inside his head, get past the façade and really see what was going on in that impressive mind of his.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm, odd smelling something being shoved under nose, “eat up!” The Doctor smiled thrusting the plate into his hands.

“Aren’t you having any?” Jack asked noting that the plate next to the Time Lord was empty.

“Thought I’d let you test them first,” The Doctor laughed, “make sure they’re edible.”

“Gee thanks,” Jack grumbled, breaking off a piece of pancake and popping it into his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

The pancakes were only by the barest definition edible. The three cups of coffee seemed to be soaked up by the spongy material as it sat at the bottom of his stomach refusing to be digested. The Doctor noted this and chose to eat some dehydrated fruit instead. Jack hadn’t been offered that as an option and wondered if the Time Lord was playing with him again.

After breakfast the subject of visiting the valley came up once more. Jack wasn’t really sure what benefit going to look at wild sheep would be, but The Doctor seemed so excited by the prospect and given his recent behaviour the ex-Time Agent was loathe to let him go anywhere on his own.

Bundling up against the stiff wind Jack noted that once again his companion hadn’t even bothered to button up his coat and unlike his own rapidly reddening skin, the other’s remained its usual pale tone.

Even though he knew he was risking getting frost bite, Jack pulled the scarf he had wrapped around his face to ask, “why are we doing this again?”

“Does there always have to be a purpose?” The Doctor spun around to face him while still walking, making Jack’s skip a beat. 

This wasn’t smooth going, they were skirting a ridge, one false step and…he flashed on the memory of the Time Lord disappearing in the rushing waters and pleaded, “Doc, turn around and watch where you’re going, please?”

“Am I making you nervous?” The Doctor grinned wickedly edging very close to the side of the path to peer over the sheer drop to the valley below.

“Yes!” Jack squeaked as the ever present trainers slid on the icy ground.

“I can take care of myself you know.”

“Then prove it!” Jack replied, “get away from the edge,” and with that he reached out, clamped on to the thin shoulders and yanked the man back.

“How did I ever survive without you?” The Doctor joked smiling at Jack’s strained expression.

Choosing not to answer, the ex-Time Agent slipped his hand in his and held him firmly, “now this is romantic,” the Time Lord snorted, “I’ll bet if you had a leash in your pocket you’d be using it about now.”

Jack laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, “not now…later.”

He had to admit the valley was beautiful, even if it was overrun with rather fragrant woolly animals. Wondering how the Time Lord’s keen senses were able to deal with what Jack could only describe as shit mixed with sour hand lotion filling the air, he glanced over at The Doctor. He was sitting on the tail of his coat, knees pulled up to his chin and his eyes sparkling.

“I wish I could see through your eyes sometimes,” Jack admitted sitting down next to him, “how do you keep your sense of wonder?”

Spreading his arms wide The Doctor looked like he was embracing the whole valley, “how can you not be awed by this sight? The miracle of birth, the cycle of life!”

“They’re just sheep.”

At that the Time Lord turned to face Jack, his face serious, “if you let yourself become jaded your life will be unbearable.”

“Sheep are not magical, Doc, they’re stupid, smelly animals.”

“Don’t you ever marvel at the diversity of it all? So many planets teaming with life, everyone of them unique in their own special way?”

“And some of them are just as stupid as these sheep or worse!”

“You have to seek out the moments of bliss even in the most mundane or you’ll go mad,” The Doctor’s voice was low and soft.

“I find bliss,” Jack protested, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with those dark eyes that were seeming to stare into his very soul gazing at him unblinkingly.

“In what?”

Leaning in Jack laced his fingers in the mane of unruly hair and pulled The Doctor into a passionate kiss, “in this,” he breathed out once he was able to speak again. Then he stood up, helping the Time Lord get to his feet as well, he smiled, “and I am feeling very ‘blissful’ right about now.”


	10. Chapter 10

"I can walk you know," The Doctor protested as Jack swooped him off his feet as they arrived at the camp site and walked towards the tent.

"I want you to conserve your energy," Jack smiled, "and this time no tricks. I want you to be honest if you don't like what I'm doing, say so.

"What if I don't want to do anything?" 

Jack's heart skipped a beat until he looked into the dark eyes twinkling with mischief, and he realised he was being teased, "oh I have ways of changing your mind," he grinned widely, as he set the man in his arms on his feet and pulled him in tight. Slipping the coat from the thin shoulders and pulling it off completely he then licked a slow trail from the long neck to his ear, pausing to bite at the tender lobe. 

As he did this he felt the thin body pressed so intimately against him shudder briefly, and held back a triumphant laugh. Instead he rubbed his rock hard bulge against him, and took the cool lips in a passionate kiss.

"You have to promise me," Jack pleaded once he broke off the kiss, "no putting on a show for me. I'm a big boy and I can take it."

When that got no response he wondered if this was really going to happen. He still stung a bit from their previous encounter, he had never had anyone have to fake enjoyment with him. And now he was possibly going to be put in that same position again.

He wanted to believe the reactions he was getting were genuine but having been burned before...

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by long fingers cupping the sides of his face and pulling him in for another kiss. Even as his body was washed over by the delighted surprise and passion being communicated by this simple action Jack was still thinking. He waited until he could breathe again before getting down on the sleeping bags, and grinning up at the Time Lord.

"You're seen my moves," Jack teased, "now let's see yours!"

"I don't think..." The Doctor stammered, looking down at Jack with his eyes wide.

Jack sat up and took his hands, gently bringing him in closer, "I'm sure you have some, maybe they're a bit rusty but believe me, I'm easy." 

There was a moment when he almost thought the Time Lord was going to bolt out of the tent. He feel him tense up, eyeing the door way and turning away from Jack's gaze. Jack wasn't aware he had been holding his breath until The Doctor gave a slight shrug and joined him on the sleeping bag, laying down on his side to regard him carefully.

They lay in silence, unmoving, for what seemed like an eternity to Jack, until a hand ventured out and stroked him, neck to knee and back again. Wondering if he should purr or not he just laid still. That seemed to encourage the hand and it unzipped and slid inside his coat brushing the sensitive skin of his nipples in a delightfully teasing way.

Unable to remain passive any longer Jack quickly striped off his clothing wincing slightly as the chill air assailed him. He wriggled inside the sleeping bag and held the flap open as an invitation for The Doctor to join him. Disappointingly, Jack bit back a sigh, the only thing that came off was the trainers before he was joined inside.

Given the hesitation of earlier Jack was completely caught off guard when the first thing the Time Lord did upon being zipping in with him was dive down under the cover and swallow him whole. He gasped and arched as the not-quite warm mouth encircled him. He could feel the strong throat muscles tighten as he was taken in deeper and deeper, and the urge to thrust into that tightness made him groan with the effort of holding back.

He was released until just the tip of his cock was still inside the sensation of the tongue taking small tastes almost as intense as the first initial contact, and then pulled deep inside once again. 

As he whimpered and clutched at the thick hair entwined in his grasp he marvelled that at no point did the man so deliciously assaulting his senses pause for a breath and was almost worried until he recalled the ability of Time Lords to go into respiratory bypass. He was pretty sure evolution didn't come up with that for this purpose, but oh god, how wonderful an adaptation it was! he thought as he held on tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling the tension building as he neared his climax Jack tried to free himself, he didn't want to come in the Time Lord's mouth but found he was being held on to tightly and couldn't escape. Moments later he almost howled as he shuddered with release. He was still not let go and felt The Doctor's throat tighten further around him as he swallowed Jack's essence. 

Only after he had the aftershocks were finished was he let go. Reaching blindly under the sleeping bag he gently, but firmly guided the source of his recent pleasure to come to lie on him and kissed the mouth that had made him weak.

"That was incredible," he gasped, his breath still rasping in his throat.

His comment was rewarded with a cheeky grin, "it was only a preview," The Doctor smiled down at him.

"Do I need to rest up for this?" Jack panted, sparks still firing behind his eyes when he blinked.

"You said to use my 'moves' on you," the Time Lord teased, slipping his hand down to take Jack in his grasp again, "you should be careful what you wish for."

Jack found those words both chilling and exciting. When he first met The Doctor he did as much research on Time Lords as he could. Most of the information was lost in time but the fact that stood was that their reproduction was not done in the same way humans did, not anymore. Most chose not to be sexually active, and remained celibate. So he had figured that the reason The Doctor never responded to his advances was because of this fact. 

Now it was becoming wonderfully clear that it wasn't the case. 

This fact was further driven home as he felt cool, slippery fingers gently tease as his entrance and slide inside. The length of the digits made him eager for the length he had seen elsewhere. The fingers sent shock waves of pleasure through his body as he anticipated their (hopefully) replacement to come.

With delighted surprise he was taken back into the welcoming mouth and grew hard again. His normal recovery time flew out the window as he once again became erect. The Doctor added a third finger rotating his wrist as he swallowed Jack deep into himself. The other hand grasping Jack's backside holding him in place as he writhed and twitched, every nerve on fire.

Just when he thought he would explode into a fiery ball, the fingers were removed and in one swift movement he was thrust into. He had had many lovers, but few of the Time Lord's size. As he stretched to take him in he arched off the bag almost knocking himself out as his forehead hit the rib bones of the man so deeply buried within him.

Needing to feel flesh on flesh he made quick work of the buttons on the brown pin stripe jacket, and ripped open the dress shirt underneath sending buttons everywhere. The vest under that was shoved up around the thin shoulders and he dug his nails into the firm flesh, feeling the muscles underneath tighten as he tore into the skin.

The whole time Jack was undressing him The Doctor hadn't moved, he was completely buried within the ex-Time Agent, still and waiting. 

When he finally did pull back Jack felt empty as if the removal of the full hardness had taken his very soul with it. Only when he was once again filled did he feel complete. 

With each thrust he carved more trails in the Time Lord's back, not meaning to cause his lover pain but needing to mark him, as if claiming him, branding him to warn others to stay away from what was now his.

The slow and steady pace was driving him mad, his world had shrunk down to the cock buried inside him and his own throbbing in time with his frenzied heartbeat. Nothing else really mattered.

He marvelled at the stamina and control of his partner. Half of him wondering if it would ever end, half of him dreading it would be over too soon. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out from the sensory overload he heard his own voice, hoarse with want and desire beg to be granted release.

At that the pace was accelerated, he was slammed into with harder and harder thrusts, the thin stomach of his partner angled lower to rub against his rock hard self, with a supernova bright blinding light flashing behind his tightly closed eyes, he screamed as he came, biting the shoulder of the Time Lord above him as he shook.

He lay almost comatose as The Doctor thrust into him a few more times and he felt the familiar warm rush of semen fill his throbbing core.

Not wishing to crush him, the Time Lord tried to roll off but Jack's clutching nails and legs wrapped uncomfortably tight around his hips made that impossible. Instead he went limp and covered Jack with his own body, waiting until he was released.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack rubbed The Doctor's back in slow lazy circles as he felt the afterglow hit him. His fingers gentle in sharp contrast the the gouging claws they had become earlier. That thought made him pause, he hadn't been exactly careful and was afraid he had actually scarred his new lover. Raising his head a bit he took a peek at the damage and found the wounds were already a light pink no longer weeping blood as he suspected they had been earlier.

"Sorry about the nails," he breathed out rolling them both over on their sides and kissing the man held in his arms.

"I actually quite liked that," The Doctor admitted with a sly smile, "it's like salty and sweet. Pain and pleasure in the right mixture...."

Jack was a bit surprised by that. Personally if anyone had was making love to had ripped his flesh like that it would have made everything come to a grinding halt, and really he wasn't in the habit of hurting his partners.

Filing that away for, what he hoped would be future reference, Jack allowed the sleep that had been tiptoeing up on him to take over and pulling the Time Lord to his chest, held him close.

His dreams were not peaceful. The doubts and worries that this trip was somehow a swan song, fear that he would be left behind, again filled his thoughts. His first dream he was alone in a desert, nothing but sand everyone and he was so thirsty that his mouth felt like a million foot soldiers had marched across in in the stocking feet.

That quickly switched to waking alone in the tent to find that The Doctor had just broke camp without him. Leaving him to make his way back home by any means possible. The whole time as he trudged along in his dream, he knew in his heart of hearts he would never see the Time Lord again.  
That thought brought him out of his sleep with a cry of despair. Both his arms and the tent were empty. He frantically dressed, expecting to see the TARDIS gone and the camp abandoned. Instead his saw The Doctor making a snow man with limited success and even more limited skill. But at least he was still here! Jack stood watching the thin man trying to roll a ball of snow amongst the patches of brown mud.

The Doctor looked up with a smile that quickly vanished as he took in Jack's pale face and strained expression. He bounded over to him, "are you OK?" he asked placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Jack mustered a smile back, "I had a nightmare is all. I dreamt you left me, and when I woke up you were gone."

"I wouldn't do that," the Time Lord protested.

"But you have in the past," Jack countered, all the hurt from being abandoned before seeming to rush out.

"That was different, I had no choice," The Doctor's voice was soft, "but it won't happen again."

"Promise?" Jack swallowed hard, amazed at how desperate he sounded.

"If it's within my power, I promise."

Looking away, slightly ashamed at how needy he had become, Jack cleared his throat, "so what is on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

Taking the cue The Doctor shifted focus, "I would really like to finish this," he pointed at the sad looking snow man, "but aside from that, no real plans. What would you like to do?"

Smiling for real now, Jack sidled up to the thin man, taking him into his arms and dancing to the music playing in his head whispered in his ear, "I don't think you showed me all of your moves," he laughed, "maybe you could enlighten me a bit more?"

"Don't you think we should pace ourselves?" The Doctor asked pulling back a bit.

"Doc you've kept me waiting for this for years, I think we need to make up for lost time," Jack grinned. 

Jack paused as the Time Lord regarded him blankly. Had he pushed his luck too far this time? He hadn't been aware he had been holding his breath until The Doctor chuckled low in his throat, "I'll take that into consideration. But for now, the snow is starting to melt, and my masterpiece is about to be slush..." with that he turned back to his snow man. 

Deciding to play along Jack joined him. He hadn't made a snow man since he was a boy and frankly he grumbled to himself, it was cold, wet and boring. He'd much rather spend 'quality time' with The Doctor, but he was aware how precious these first hours, and days would be. One misstep and he could be back to being ignored and the wonderful intimacy threatened to be taken back to the former just friends level.

His inner thoughts were interrupted as something cold and wet hit him in the face. A snowball? he felt the slush sliding down his neck, he looked up to see The Doctor forming another one and lobbing it straight at him.

Jack jumped to his feet scooping a handful of snow as he went, and made to return fire, "oh you are asking for it," he mock snarled, his voice quivering with restrained laughter.

"You'll have to catch me first," The Doctor challenged, then took off down the ridge.


	13. Chapter 13

Unused to, but highly amused by the Time Lord's playful side Jack hesitated a moment before taking off after him. As he rounded the edge of the ridge he was pelted unmercifully by more slushy wet snowballs. He ducked behind an outcropping and started to make some of his own but the minute he rose above the rocks he was besieged.

Then the volleying stopped, he heard footsteps crunching on the snow but due to the way the area was laid out he couldn't tell if they were coming nearer or moving away. He strained to listen and was about to risk standing up when he was swooped down on. 

A handful of snow was shoved down the back of his neck and another plopped on top of his head like a snow cone before he could recover. Once he did he grabbed the Time Lord's thin wrists in one hand, pinning them behind his back and with the other hand scooped him up so he was almost sitting in his lap.

"You fight dirty," he laughed.

"You think?" The Doctor smiled, then leaning in shifted to where he was on his knees, straddling Jack's legs and gave the ex-Time Agent a kiss. Jack let go of his wrists as he parted his lips to thrust his tongue into the Time Lord's mouth.

Tactical error, Jack thought as he felt another cold scoop of snow join its friend on the top of his head and The Doctor jumped to his feet and took off again, lobbing snow balls at him as he went.

Jack gave chase but the Time Lord was no where to be seen. Thoroughly soaked and beginning to shiver in the chill air Jack headed back to the tent. 

Later, when Jack's clothes were drying by the fire and his spare set was warming him up The Doctor returned to the camp. He had an arm full of wood and something that looked like a tree growing out of his pocket.

Placing the wood on the fire the Time Lord took a seat opposite Jack, his eyes still twinkling with amusement, "you give up too easily," he teased.

"I'm a lover not a fighter, " Jack laughed, "besides I was getting frost bite."

The Doctor nodded at that and looked beyond him, "the TARDIS will unlock tomorrow morning..." he started and then trailed off.

"Can we go someplace warm after this?" Jack ventured hopefully.

"Don't you want to check in at Torchwood or something?" The Doctor asked still not looking at Jack.

Jack stood up with a growl, "you are dropping me off, getting rid of me! I knew it..." his face was bright red and his fists clenched.

"I am not!" the Time Lord protested, "I just thought you'd want to make sure your crew were doing OK." Seeing his words were not having the soothing impact he desired he stood up, "this isn't going to work if you can't trust me," he sighed looking into Jack's still angry deep blue eyes.

Jack blew out a deep breath, "you just have no idea how much you mean to me, even before this," he gestured at the tent, "the thought of having you disappear on me again..." he stopped. 

"I wish I could undo that, you didn't deserve being left alone, I was a coward, and I'm sorry," The Doctor took Jack's hands in his, "but I can't do anything about that except to keep apologising and if needed I will prove it to you."

"I don't want to keep you from your own life," Jack protested, "but promise me you'll keep coming back to me?"

"I promise."

Not trusting himself to speak Jack nodded and sat back down.


	14. Chapter 14

The silence hung heavy in the air, like an early morning fog before the sun could burn in away. Jack poked absently at the fire while The Doctor packed and unpacked then repacked a metal box at his feet.

Finally the quiet got to Jack, "what's in there?" he ventured, moving to sit next to the Time Lord.

"It was supposed to be dinner but I'm sort of sick of chemically altered or enhanced food," The Doctor admitted, "why don't we go into town for a meal instead?"

Jack laughed, "isn't that a hell of a walk?"

"You are not the most observant person sometimes," The Doctor teased, then standing up pointed down the ridge, "there's a town about three kilometres down there." 

Jack stood also and by squinting he could see a church spire, "I thought we were out in the middle of no where!" he grunted.

"Where did you think I was getting all this firewood?" 

"I thought you were chopping it yourself," Jack admitted.

"Hardly. No. I walk into town, buy it from this lovely old gentleman with more fingers than teeth, Clem is his name, and then bring it back here to burn."

Jack shook his head, "you never cease to amaze me," he grinned. Then leaning in, he smiled, "so is this a date? If you buy will I have to put out?"

"You wish," The Doctor laughed, "now," he pulled a list out of his pocket, "they have a Chinese place that sounds interesting, and oh, there's a Mexican place too..."

Jack wasn't exactly hungry but the idea of eating something that looked and smelled like real food and maybe a few drinks sounded like a great idea.

Walking back to the camp after dinner was a bit of a challenge. Jack had seemed to be on a quest to try every wine on the list and by about the fifth glass was making passes at everything within his line of sight, by the seventh, he was just calling out random offers to anyone within ear shot. 

The Doctor didn't seem to be offended but some of the locals were less than enthused so he quickly settled to bill and guided the overly cheerful ex-Time Agent out of the restaurant. The chill night air sobered him up enough to get him to walk under his own power, but his insistence on holding onto the Time Lord's hand, and occasionally twirling him around for no readily explainable reason made their progress a bit slow.

"Why don't you get drunk?" Jack stopped at one point, trying to focus his blurry eyes on him.

"I don't metabolise alcohol in the same way," The Doctor explained patiently, "it would take a lot to effect me and I would get ill before I got intoxicated."

"That sucks," Jack sighed, shaking his head, as he did so he almost lost his balance. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the camp.

As he fumbled with the tent's zip Jack turned back to The Doctor, "you didn't get me drunk just so you could take advantage of me did you?" he teased.

"First of all, I didn't 'get you drunk' you did that all on your own. Secondly, I hardly think if I wanted to take advantage of you alcohol would be required," came the amused reply.

It took a while for Jack to process that, "are you saying I'm easy?" he laughed.

"No comment," The Doctor chuckled, "but I'd say in your current state I give you ten minutes before you will be out like a light."

"I will not!" the ex-Time Agent protested. And in some ways he was right, it took him fifteen minutes after climbing into the still joined sleeping bags, and making a vague attempt to coax the Time Lord into some heavy petting before he was snoring softly.

The Doctor smiled as he sat on the edge of the sleeping bag and watched him sleeping. Off in the distance he heard the sound of the TARDIS unlocking and knew they would have to be going soon. 

Looking around the dark tent he knew this trip would be one neither would ever forget. 

After a while he crawled into the bag next to Jack he reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from the sleeping man's face, gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had experienced some pretty vivid dreams in the past, some were erotic like the one he was currently having, but none had felt this real. 

And it turns out, when he opened his eyes, that the reason it seemed so real, was because it was. He came swimming up to consciousness fully aware that he was being delightfully molested. A not-quite warm mouth was kissing a burning trail from his lips, down his neck, pausing to thrust a wet tongue into his ear, and then working its way down his chest.

"Good morning to you too," he laughed.

"Technically it is morning," came the voice from the darkness, "but barely it's just..."

"Shut up and kiss me," Jack cut him off by reaching down and pulling the body now pressed against him to lay on top of him. It took a bit of fumbling, first kissing a chin, then a nose, but when he finally hit the Time Lord's lips he was determined to make it worth his while.

Lacing his fingers in the soft hairs at the back of the thin neck in his grasp, Jack held him tight as he thrust a tongue into his mouth. At the same time he raised his knees, increasing the body contact, and slowly rubbed his rapidly hardening self against his partner.

When he made contact he could feel The Doctor shudder, tensing up slightly, and he bit back a sigh. As much as he wanted to believe that his new lover enjoyed their encounters as much as he did, that little niggle of doubt was raised to almost crushing levels at moments like this. 

Just as he was going to, regretfully, put a stop to this his kiss was returned with such vigour he allowed himself to think he had imagined the hesitation in the first place. He let one hand wander down the thin back, fingers brushing each vertebra as he worked his way along, his mind registering how easy it was to feel them even under so many layers of clothing.

He didn't linger too long, and went straight for the prize. The firm backside was stroked and fondled now with both hands as he repeatedly thrust against the man in his arms, holding him in place as he ravished his mouth unmercifully.

Needing to feel flesh against flesh Jack let him go, and gently guiding the Time Lord to come to lay on his side, he sat up and hastily stripped off his clothing. Not feeling the man laying next to him do the same he decided to help him out of his clothes next. Although he was fired up beyond reason he took care to be sure to not rip the material off of the thin frame, and tried not to growl in frustration as it became evident that The Doctor had four different shirts on.

Once he was completely undressed Jack flipped him over on his back and laid on top careful not to put all his weight on him, using his elbows and knees to bear some of it, as to not crush him. 

As soon as he bent to take his mouth in another kiss The Doctor locked his ankles around his and his arms around Jack's shoulders. When the long fingers brushed his temple Jack jerked back, "no not this time," he protested, "I want this to be real...."

Figuring this wouldn't be the best time to explain that to Time Lords it was considered just as important to touch minds as bodies when making love, he let his hands slip to Jack's neck instead and stroked it lightly.

Jack let his lips move lower, nipping and licking his way to the sensitive skin on his lover's nipples. Then kissed his flat stomach, before arching out of the arms and legs holding him so tightly and taking the firm hardness he found into his mouth.

The delighted gasp as he bent to his work made him chuckle deep in this chest. That was not fake, he assured himself as he swallowed the sizeable length fully, opening his throat to accommodate the size.

The noises of the man held firmly in his grip were encouraging. Little sounds of want and need filled his ears as the cool flesh filled his mouth. If he hadn't been otherwise occupied he would have laughed with delight. Soon he tasted the sweet salty tang of success, swallowing it eagerly. He waited until the aftershocks were completed before he let him go. 

Taking time to catch his own breath he slid up on his partner and kissed him softly on the lips, preparing for, what he hoped, would be next.


	16. Chapter 16

So wanting to believe that this time he could bring The Doctor to ecstasy Jack took his time. Normally he'd lubed up and dive in at this point but he didn't want to do anything to hurt the man in his arms.

Instead he settled for stroking his hands down the lean flanks, and passionately kissing the cool lips until he felt his efforts responded to in kind. He grinned as his backside was pulled in tighter, and he felt the rise and fall of the Time Lord's chest increase. 

Knowing that even The Doctor was not that good of an actor he allowed himself hope that this was all genuine. Not wanting to break the spell by taking the time to figure out where the lubricant was he stuck two fingers into his mouth, wetting them generously and slowly worked them into his partner.

He was still almost painfully tight, the strong ring of muscle contracted around Jack's fingers almost making them feel like they were being cut off. He resisted the urge to try to insert a third, not wanting to push his luck. He waited until he felt the passage relax before gently easing them out and slowly pushing them back in again.

Even though he had the best of intentions, Jack didn't have the patience of saint. After a few minutes of finger play he coated himself with spit and gently, but firmly pushed himself inside the tight, cool opening.

As he completed his entrance, he felt nails digging into his hips, seeming to encourage him to action but he held himself still, just enjoying the tightness around him. When he did finally pull back he rushed back in with one bound, making his lover gasp and arch under him.

He continued this rhythm of slowly withdrawal and fast reinsertion until he felt his orgasm bubbling up from what seemed to be his very soul. Not wanting it to be over too soon he rolled over onto his back, still joined. Now with The Doctor on top of him he held onto the thin waist bent his knees and thrust up into him.

The bright moonlight filled the tent making it seem like the heavens themselves were on fire. This position award him both a bit more restraint and the bonus ability to see the expression on the Time Lord's face. His eyes were closed and his head bent forward, his mouth slightly open. With each thrust he took a sharp breath out, finally leaning on Jack, his hands on the ex-Time Agent's shoulders.

The inevitable was no longer able to be delayed, and with a howl as he released he held The Doctor down on him as he filled him with his seed. Jerking up and almost lifting them both off of the ground.

Breathless and filled with the afterglow, Jack had just enough energy to move them both, still locked together onto their sides. 

This time it was The Doctor who moved away, he disengaged Jack and turned on his other side back to Jack spooning up against him.

Jack took the opportunity to enfold him into his arms and kissing him gently on the back on his neck allowed himself to drift off to sleep once more.

He wasn't surprised when it was morning and he was alone again. Getting dressed he expected to see a fire burning and another pot of somewhat questionable coffee on the boil, instead the camp-site seemed empty.

His heart skipped a beat as he momentarily thought he had been abandoned again. Then he saw the door to the TARDIS was open. With a sigh of relief he stepped into the capsule.

"She unlocked this morning," The Doctor explained not looking up from whatever it was he was doing to the controls.

"So we're off now?" Jack asked.

"As soon as we pack up, yes," came the somewhat distracted reply.

He came up behind the Time Lord and pulled him in tight, "I really enjoyed this trip," he laughed, "I hope we can do this again soon."

That seemed to surprise The Doctor who turned to face him, "but you said you hated camping!"

"I used to, but when it's with you..." Jack grinned. Then he grew serious, "I have to ask though...now that we're back to normal, or what passes for normal, I guess, can I? I mean will we?"

For a moment Jack thought he was going to just get the usual blank stare when he made any advances, but then the Time Lord grinned back, "if you want to."

"You know me Doc," Jack's smile threatened to take over his entire face, "I always want to, but for now let's get packed up and head out."

"Splendid idea," The Doctor nodded, "but since I put the tent up, I think it's only fair that you take it down."

At that Jack groaned, "I'm tempted to just leave it there, maybe the sheep can use it..." seeing that it was not flying with the Time Lord he stepped outside the TARDIS and eyed the structure, "promise me you'll wait?"

"Always."

Taking one last look around the camp-site Jack knew he would remember this for the rest of his life and hoping that this was just the beginning.


End file.
